


Not One For Parties

by Hat Writer (KingofAshandRoses), KingofAshandRoses



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Sad, but I'ma post it, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/Hat%20Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: It's a hot day in summer, and a semi-warm night. Julian is a flirt, more than usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has one of my favorite lines that I have ever written in it.

Julian Veneer was goddamn hot and it was not helping the heat wave passing through New York. 

Napoleon tried so very hard not to stare at him as he licked his ice cream. It was strangely erotic the way he was doing it. Napoleon turned his eyes away and saw Sheila giggling at him. 

'Fuck off.' He signed to her. Her giggling turned into straight up laughs. 

'We both know who you'd rather fuck off.' She signed back cheekily. Napoleon had taken a sip of his drink and spat it back in. He heard Julian chuckle and blushed. 

"You okay there Naps?" He asked. Napoleon nodded, trying to not choke on his own tongue. Julian had taken off his tie and unbuttoned two of his buttons. His glistening pectorals were peeking out, whispering sin. 

"He's probably just having a brain freeze." Sheila supplied. Napoleon glared at her but nodded anyway. Julian chuckled again and Napoleon was now definitely hot AND bothered. He swallowed. 

"I'm fine, can we please go home now?" Napoleon practically hid his face behind his glass of water. Sheila rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, leave before we even go to a party." She pouted. Napoleon waved a hand at her. 

"I'll just drop you two off and get you once it's over." He stood from his seat at the table. He was not expecting Julian to grab his wrist. He looked down at him for the first time ever. 

"Drive safe." He said, but Napoleon felt like that wasn't what he really wanted to say. 

"Okay." He replied, raising his eyebrow. 

... 

Napoleon was reading peacefully on the couch when his phone rang. He groaned and grabbed it from the coffee table. His heart stuttered when he read Julian's name on the screen. 

"Hello?" He asked. He heard a hiccup and a giggle. 

"Oh heyo Nappy kins." Julian sounded very, very drunk and Napoleon sighed to himself, grabbing his keys he stood up. 

"Hi Julian, what do you need?" He had the phone pinned between his ear and his shoulder. There was more giggling and he distinctly heard that it wasn't just from Julian. Two of the giggles were obviously female and Napoleon's heart cracked a bit. 

"I just want to let you -hic- know -hic- that I love -hic- you." Julian said, kind of seriously for someone so drunk. Napoleon disregarded it. 

"Julian, I'll be there in five to pick you and Sheila up." More giggling. 

"I hope you can -hic- pick me up." Julian giggled. Napoleon sighed and started his car. 

"I'll see you soon." He said, and hung up. He felt terrible, and blasted his music because of it. He only turned it down when he reached the practically pulsating building. He walked up and got in the door easily. 

Sheila was really easy to spot. Her mass of teal hair bouncing with her. He grabbed her shoulder and she turned to him. Her smile turned into a frown. 

"I didn't call you." She said, slightly more sober than Julian was. 

"Julian did. Do you know where he is?" Her forehead crinkled in thought. Napoleon tapped his foot impatiently. 

"Right! I saw him near the kitchen." He could barely hear her over the music. Napoleon nodded and walked away from her, sure he'd be able to find her later. He walked into the kitchen to see Julian fully sucking face with some floozy. 

"Julian." He said tightly, as his heart shattered. The music faded away as Julian broke apart from the girl. He actually smiled at Napoleon, smiled. Napoleon's tight smile faltered. 

"Hi Naps! I thought I was just -hic- talking to you?" He said, stumbling away from the girl, who pouted. He stumbled and held onto Napoleon. Napoleon was stiff as a diamond. 

"You were. Come on, lets go." He not so gently lead Julian away and nodded at Sheila. She followed quickly, even though she didn't really want to. 

The ride back was tense, Sheila could feel it, but Julian could not. He happily sung along to every song and tried to get the other two to join him. Sheila watched Napoleon, he was superbly tense and she could tell something happened, but not what. 

He dropped her off and she gave him a worried look. Napoleon just looked so tired. Grabbing his shoulder, Sheila made him look at her. 

"I don't trust him to be home alone." Napoleon frowned and glared at her. 

"I don't want to deal with him." He said through clenched teeth. She rolled her eyes. 

"Suck it up Naps." Withdrawing before he could say anything back to her. She closed the door and he silently glared at her as she got inside. 

"Bye bye Teal!" He heard from his backseat and clenched the wheel. He'd have to deal with that idiot in the morning as well as now. He sighed and pulled away from Sheila's home and headed towards his own. Surprisingly, Julian was quiet the rest of the ride. 

Napoleon thanked his lucky stars as he arrived home. He helped Julian out of the car. Julian was still silent, and wouldn't look at Napoleon. 

Getting inside was pretty easy, and Napoleon unceremoniously dropped Julian on the couch. He headed away and into the shower. 

He was so lost in his own tears, and his thoughts that he didn't register the door opening and closing. He did, however, hear Julian sit down. 

"I swear to god if you're in here to piss you need to go to the other bathroom." Napoleon said, his voice sounding quiet and hoarse. 

"That's not why I came in here." Julian sounded... Sober. Napoleon felt another tear fall and wiped it away from his face. 

"You sober up quickly." Napoleon choked out. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty tough." Julian sounded bad. Napoleon couldn't place why. He didn't say anything, and the water was getting cold so he turned it off. 

"I'm so sorry Napoleon." He heard Julian say, he sounded choked and Napoleon popped his head out from behind the curtain to look at him. His head was in his hands and the third time that night Napoleon's heart broke. 

He slowly got out, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He threw a towel around his waist. 

"All along I just wanted you. I thought I could just think of you while I kissed someone else but gods, it just wasn't you." Julian sobbed. Napoleon's eyes widened, but he still said nothing. 

"I understand if you hate me now, and never want to see me again but I love you, I love you so much it hurts. I just-" He cut himself off there and Napoleon crouched down and lay a hand on Julian's leg. Julian looked at him with shock etched all over his tear stained face. 

"I love you too, you giant idiot." Napoleon leaned up and kissed him gently. Julian let his hands wander all over Napoleon, and almost under his towel before Napoleon broke away, tsking at him. 

"No, no Julian. I only have a towel on, and you still have a button up and slacks." He stood and gestured Julian up as well. Julian followed him without another word. 

… 

Julian woke Napoleon up with several soft kisses that started on his clavicle and traveled up to his jaw, then to his lips. Napoleon stirred and smiled into his kiss. Julian pulled away briefly. 

"Good morning." He said, a lot deeper than Napoleon remembered. He smiled and snuggled closer to him. 

"Good morning, I thought you'd have gone home by now." Julian frowned. 

"Did you really think me that shallow?" Julian asked, a little hurt. Napoleon hid his face in Julian's bare chest as he felt the fresh pricks of tears. 

"It's happened before..." Napoleon said quietly. Julian tightened his grip on him and pulled the rest of him closer. 

"Napoleon I wouldn't do that to you because I love you, gods I wish you knew how much I love you." He said shakily. Getting up enough to place a hand on Julian's cheek, Napoleon smiled. 

"I know, because I love you more." Napoleon kissed him in the sweetest possible way. Julian smiled against him and pulled him down. 

"Mmm, Julian-" Napoleon was about to say more but Julian had other plans.


End file.
